Been here all along
by NxMxWxJxLuver
Summary: What if Sirius Black did have a daughter? Meet Sam Black. She has been best friends with Harry since thier were kids and goes to Hogwarts with him. She has never met her dad. I follow little of the books and the movies. Starting from the third.HP/OC, R/H
1. Chapter 1

Sam Woke up from the lights she had seen under her eyelids. Someone in her house was awake she bet it wasn't her stepdad that was up. She slowly crept out of bed still in her pyjamas pants and tank top. She slowly walked down the stairs until she was outside the kitchen door. She heared her mothers voice and a man she did not reconize.

"It's true Elizabeth, he is out" The man said.

"Bu..but from Askaban? That just is impossible" Sam heared the terrifed in her mothers voice.

"But it's true, what ever you do don't let Harry or Sam do anything stupid" Sam heared footstep so she hurried her back up the stairs but listened carefully. They were in the living room now.

"What if he comes looking for her Remus? Or even worse she does?" Her mother asked. The stood by the fireplace and looked back at her mother.

"Don't let her get a reason to do so, you keep an eye on the two of them this summer and I'll be at Hogwarts and keep an eye on them then" The man walked into the fire placed and used the floo Network to disappear. Sam blinked watching the spot were the scene had took place. What did the man and her mother talk about? She had to tell Harry later. Sam now heared her step dad walking up and Sam hurried back to her room and try to sleep after what she just had seen.

Sam forgot to tell Harry about what she hared as they talked about other things. Sam and harry had been best friends since thye were little kids and had gone to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizarding the same year and met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They all had been placed in the Gryffindor house with pride. But the first year went little of hill for Sam and Harry. As Harry spend most his time with Ron, Sam spened more of her time with the muggle born but very bright witch Hermione. For a couple fo months it went like this and a fight came and went. When Harry and Ron has saved Sam and Hermione on Halloween from a troll they four began a very strong friendship. They had spend the rest of the year trying to figure out the mistory of the philospher's stone and their eye were foucsed pn Proffesor Snape that showed strong dislike towards the kids. It turned out that Voldermort was bhind it all and also planing to kill Harry while at it.

In their second year a basilisk was making muggle borns frezze like stones. Hermione was one of them. They had gotten a new Defence against dark art teacher that turned out to be fake with all his once again it was all Voldermort and Sam was close to loosing Harry all over again. But at least the friendship was still strong between the all four of them and Sam was happy over that.

Sam always said she had everything she need,..exept her dad. She had never met him and probaly never will and that made Sam sad.

At the moment she and Harry was sitting on a bench at the park looking at the kids playing. The summer was halfway trhough and they would soon begin their third year at Hogwarts and all the moemory of her mothers night talk was far away from Sam's mind. Sam smiled at Hedwig that Harry finally could let loose and fly around the park. She did not have her own pet she could enjoy the company of since her step dad hates animals.

"But have you told that Owl's does not take so much place?" Harry asked Sam as she came back with two hot dogs. She nodded looking forward.

"Yeah I did and he did not understand why "normal people" should have an Owl" She said. Her step dad was a muggle and did not know that Sam and her mother were witches and he did not know that Sam's best friend was also a wizard. Suddenly Sam and Harry heared something happening behind them. They turned around and saw couple fo boys having fun hurting big black dog, the dog was growling but did not do any harm. Harry and Sam was fast on their feet walking up.

"Hey Leave the dog alone!" Sam shouted, one of the boys looked up with attidude.

"OH yeah who's gonna stop us? One tiny girl and a nerd" He said gesturing to Harry. Harry's fist grew tight and he was almost reaching for his wand. The both knew that the boys would only laugh at Harry if he did take out the wand. The big dog seemed to be able to stand on his feet and growled louder and walked up Sam and licked her hand. Sam smiled and then glared at the boy before taking Harry's hand walking away from them.

Moments later Harry and Sam realized that the dog kept folliwng them, Sam looked back at the dog with narrowed eyebrows.

"I think he likes you" Harry said also looking back at the dog. Sam nooded and smiled a bit.

"I guess he can stay in the backyard where my step dad dosn't see him" Sam said looking back at Harry. What the two of them didn't notice was the dog's ear went forwad when he heared about Sam's step dad. Sam said good bye to Harry painfully since Aunt Marge was coming. Sam shuddered at that thought, The dog was now walking beside her. She looked down at it and smirked.

"As long as my step dad dosnät see you I can come out and give you food and everything..but I don't know your name..." Sam said bedning down to the dog. The dog walked up and licked her and barked. Sam smiled and peeted him.

"No name? Well does..hmm snuffles sound good?" The dog barked making Sam laugh.

"That sounds good then..."

Snuffles was a good dog staying outside in the backard hiding from the tyran of step-dad Sam had. His screaming was getting worse and Sam just wanted him to leave. Sam knew that her mother still loved her father but she never said it outloud. Sam sighed as she saw Ron's family owl fly towards her window and hit it with a bang. Sam shook her head.

"Stupid bird she muttered under her breath and took the letter and the daily prohfet that Ron had send to her. She took both and walked outside to snuffles that was laying under a tree sleeping. She sat down next to him and laughed when she read Ron's letter, All from the phone call to the Dursley's and about Harry's aunt and that he was with the Weasley's and Hermione and ofcaurse Ron told about Egypt that his fmaily had been too. While still giggling Sam opened the Daily Prophet and saw on the front page and wanted sign. She looked at the man in the picture and read the name 'Sirius Black'. Snuffles now had his head on Sam's lap and saw the page. He gave out a little winning and his ears went straight back. Sam looked at him.

"Looking scary? He apparently have killed 12 muggles 12 years ago" Sam said looking at the pic of Sirius Black. Snuffles laid his head back on Sam's lap looking at the front page. Sam sighed putting it away. She just wanted to be with her friends. Hermione was there, Ron was there and Harry. She was stuck in little Whining atleast for a couple of hours.

"Ohh I wish you could come to Hogwarts with me Snuffles" Sam said petting the dog gently as he just laid there enjoying the love he was getting. Sam heared her mother and she knew she could finally meet her friends again. She walked in into the kitchen, her mother held a letter she smiled.

"Well look at that, apearently Dumbledore let's your dog come with him" Her mother looked and only saw a tail like it was hidding from her. She smiled towards Sam.

"Go and pack yours things Samanhta" Her mother said. Sam smiled and ran up the stairs glad to go to her second home


	2. Hogwarts Express

Sam and snuffles was on the other side of the barrier. Sam smiled seeing the Hogwarts express, Sam's mother had found mrs Weasley and her husband while Sam saw Ron, hermione and Harry. The three smiled when they saw their friend. Hermione was happy that she had her only best girl friend and they could talk without hearing yuck from Ron and Harry. Sam began to run to her friends and the first arms she flew into was Ron's. Ron was like a brother to her. She smiled ruffling up his hair and hugged Hermione. "Oh I got your present in my trunk" Hermione said feeling sad she had missed Sam's and Harry's brtihday. Sam smiled and waved it of. She saw Harry. They looked at each other smilling for a moment before Harry pulled Sam into a hug. Sam felt safe and snuggled into her best friend. Suffles walked up Harry licking his hand making him laugh and pull away.

"He refused to leave me and Dumbledore weirdly acceptet him" Sam said smilling as Snuffles went around and greeted Ron and Hermione. Sam smiled as her mother came up to them.

Hannah smiled seeing Harry again. "Harry James Potter" She said hugging him, he hugged back and smiled. Sam saw soemthing in her mother eyes as she spooke to Harry while Ron and Sam loaded thier trunks into the train.

Hannah knew what Arthur Weasly had told Harry about Sirius Black, she also wanred about him making harry starting to think. What did Hannah knew? Hannah had been Harry's mother best friend since Hogwarts and Harry always enjoyed talking to Hannah about his parents hearing from her. She was always honest with Harry and sometimes she would look at Sam and Harry telling them how alike they are thier fathers. Hannah smiled fixing Harry's hair like a extra mother she is and hugged him and Sam good bye.

Sam and Harry joined Hermione and Ron inside the train. Ron suddenly realized that Scabbers was gone and Mrs Weasley's voice was heared. Ron ran to the window and her mother came up with Ron. "Don't loose him" Mrs Weasley voice said as she waved goodbye to everyone with Hannah.

The gang walked around looking for a place to sit. Harry told about his aunt and the blew up.

"Brilliant" Came Ron's voice as Sam also smiled hating that women. Hermione looked at him.

"Honestly Ron it's not funny Harry was lucky not being expelled."

"But she deserved it she is mean as hell" Sam said having met the woman before.

"I think I was lucky not being arested" harry also coment. Ron had his smile on so had Sam walking next to him.

"I still think it was brilliant" Sam tried not to laugh and nudged Ron. They stopped by a compartment were a man was in the corner looking to be asleep. Snuffles went up and sniffed him and hoped up sitting next to him. They all looked at each other. Hermione spooke first.

"Come on, everywhere is full" they all walked in and sat down, Ron and Hermione on the other side of the man and Sam and Harry next to the man and snuffles. Ron looked at the man.

"Wonder who that is" He asked. Hermione looked up and then answered.

"Professor R J Lupin" she said, Ron looked at her shocked.

"You know everything! How is it she knows everything?" she asked looking at Sam and Harry just as Harry had put up his and Sam's trunks.

Hermione and sighed and pointed ot his suitcase.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald" Ron went little red.

"oh.." Harr looked at the man closley.

"Do you think his really asleep?" hE asked. Sam looked at him closley aswell

"Looks like it why?" Harry closed the compartment door.

"I got to tell you something," He said and he started to telle verything mr Weasley had said. Everyones eyebrows got high. Sam went into deep thoughts. Sirius Black was the first one to break out of Askaban. Ron interupted her thoguhts.

"Let me get this straight,, Sirus black has escaped from Askaban tp come after you?" Sam's thoughts went father. This sounded just like what she had heared couples night ago. She had forgot to tell Harry!. Snuffles licked Sams finger making her pet him.

"Yeah" harry's voice was simple.

"But they catch Black wont they? I mean everyone is looking for him" Hermione said knowing the logic's are high for him to get caught.

"sure! Execpt noone has ever broken out fo Askaban before and mourdres loonitick." Ron said

"Thanks Ron" Harry said not feelign that good about it. The trian suddenly shook and stopped making Sam grabb Harry's arm.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet" Hermione said as Harry went up to look out of the comparment just like others did. The trains hook again flewing Harry back into his seat.

"What's going on?" Ron's voice was almost in a whimper.

"Don't know maybe we've broken down" Sam loked outside the window with Ron as the lights went out.

"Ow! Ron that was my foot!" Hermione said. The lights came back again. "There's something moving out there" Ron said havin his hand on the window. The lights slowly went out again making it cold to. Sam rubbed her arm.

"I think someones comming onboard" Ron whispeared. Snuffles stood up and started to growl. The Trian shook again as snuffles growled looking at the door. Everyones breathe was loud and everyone was scared on the inside. The window began to form ice as it became colder and colder by the second. Tis time the train shook more vionetly making everyone jump.

"Bloody hell!" Came Ron and Sam's voices.

"What's happening?" The man still sleept making Sam thinking what the hell. Snuffles growled more as a black figure came to view outside thier door. Sam pulled Harry closer as everyones breath became louder. It opened the door slowly not even touching the handle. The figure looked inside the compartment. Hermione went father against Ron as Ron whimpered and Hermione's cat giving out a horrible noise and Snuffles barked loudly. The black figure turned to Harry and Sam taking intrest in Harry. Suddenly Sam could see harry's face almost lifting up and Sam could not explain what she saw but it was painful deep inside of her as what ever the figure did to harry it happened to Sam too. It felt like her soul was being sucked out of her. The man woke up taking out his wand and a silver light came out right before Sam only saw blackness.

Sam opened her eyes amoment later seing Ron and hemrione looking at her. Hemrione's eyes glanced to Sam's side and Harry was laying to unconstions.

2Harry? Harry are you alright?" Harry started slowly waking up and sat up. Sam had just notice the man looking at both of them. He offered Harry and Sam some choclate.

"Here it this it can help" He said. Sam reconized hsio voice but where?..

"It's alright it's chcolate" He said as Harrye yed it and he and Sam took. Harry looked at the door.

"W..What was that thing?" His voice still little shook up.

"It was demontor one of the guards from Askaban it was seachring the train for Sirius Black" He laid down the chcolate and stood up.

"If you excause me I will have a little word with the driver" He walked out the door but looked in.

"Eat..you will feel better" He then walked of. Both Sam and Harry looked down at thier choclates before having a bite.

"What happened" Sam said blinking her eyes looking Hermione and Ron.

"Well we thought you were having a fit or something" Ron said and Hermioen agreed with still concern written in thier faces.

"Did any of you two..you know...pass out?" Harry asked. Ron looked down little-

"No but I felt wierd. Like I never be cheerful again." He said while Harry had his eyes fucosed on his best mate.

2But someone was screaming.. a woman" All rest three of the friends looked confused at Harry.

"No one was screaming Harry" Hermione said breaking the silence. Harry looked turn. He swore he had heared a woman and he was sticking to it. He looked at Sam but she shook her head she had not heared a woman but she was sure she heared a man's agony. Snuffles licked Harry's hand then Sam's making them smile just a bit still confused.

All four friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Sam sat on on side next to Neville Longbottom on close friends also in Gryffindor. The choir was singing right now. Mrs Flitwick had asked Sam to join because Hannah Sam's mother had a wonderful voice and so did Sam but sam said she think about it unsure to sing front of people. The hall was loud in apploadsue when they ended and Professor Dumbledore rasied and silence everyone.

"Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now I like to say a few words before we all become to founded by iur exellent feast. First I'm pleased to welcome Professor R J Lupin. Whos kind to to fill the post of defence against the dark art's teacher good luck Professor" Lupin stood up as people clapped thier hands. Hemrione put things together and leaned forward.

"Of caurse that's why he give you to choclate Harry" Sam saw Draco Malfoy from Slyhterin a great enemy to the gang look at harry.

"Potter, Potter" Harry and Ron tunred around to look at him.

"Is it true you fainted? I mean you atcully fainted" Malfoy said grining with his friends.

"Shut up Mafloy" Ron swoled and tunred Harry around.

"How did he found out?" Harry whispeared.

"just forget it" They tunred back to Dumbledore.

The care of magical creautres teacher has desiated to retire in order to spend some time with his remaining limbs, fourtently I'm dielighted to announce that that his place will be taken by nonother then our own Rubeus Hagrid" The Gryffindor table clapped theu hand the most and cheered and whisleaed for their half gaint friend.

"As the request of minestry of magic Hogwarts will be playing host to the demontors of Askaban. Until certain time Sirius Black is captured" Everyone began to whispear as the headmaster continued.

"The Demontors will be stationed in every entrance to the ground. A word of caoution. Demontors are viousus creautres. I sworn that everyone of you will not reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be you know happiness can be found even in the darkness of time" Dumbledore wvaed his hand and a candles light was but out. "But only if you rember to turn on the light" He waved his hand back and the light was burning again. He looked at everyone.

"Peep peep of to bed" The great hall growded to get out. Sam walke dof ot her bed finding Snuffles laying there sleeping. Sam smiled and growled down in her bed saying good night to Hermione. Sam laid there a while thinking about the day events.

* * *

><p>Sorry for ll the missspelling in there! Plz review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


	3. The grim & Buckbeak

I'm sooooo happy!1 I've been seeing the final movie! Happy and Sad that it is over! I love it anyway! :D

* * *

><p>"Welcome my children" was a voice that was heared trhough the Divination classroom. Sam did not know what she was doing in this class. She did not find intresting at all, But Harry and Ron mostly Ron had begged her to take this class with them. Harry had just given his puppy dog look and Sam had given up completely, Harry was good at that when it come to Sam and Sam did of caurse not know why. Now Sam was sitting between Harry and Ron waiting for Hermione to show. The teacher was Professor Trelwany.<p>

"In this classroom you shall explore the nobel art of Divination. In this room you shall discover if you posses the sight. " She went right into her mini desk. She smiled nervously.

"Hello, I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term, We'll focus on Tasseomancy the art of reading tea leaves, so please take the cup of the person sitting opposite you"

Harry and Ron smirked while chancing cups. She continued.

"what do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence deep witin a book waiting to be read,but first you must broaden your mind" the teacher ruffled Seamus hair.

"First you must look BEYOND!" as everyone looked up Sam heared Hermione's voice.

"What a load of rubbish" She said fixing herself and putting away a necklace. Sam eyed it and thought she saw…

"Where di you come from?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Me? I've been here all the time" She said but Sam did not think it was the truth.

Trelawney looked at Neville.

"You boy, is your grandmother quite well?" She asked. Neville looked nervous.

"I think so"

"I wouldn't be sp sure of that, gimme the cuo" She said to Dean who handed her the cup. She had a face of pity.

"Ohh hmmm pity" She walked now around the gangs table.

"Boarden your minds" She looked at Harry, sam then at Ron.

"Ohh! Your Aura is pulsing are you in the beyond? I think you are" Ron nodded not knowing what to do.

"Sure"

"Look at the cup, tell me what you see" Sam smirked trying not to laugh, Sam did not believe it for a minute. She eyed Hermione who had the same face.

"Yeah em, Harry's got sort of a wonky cross That's trail and suffering,, and that could be the sun and that's happiness" Ron looked real unsure up at Harry who smirked to.

"Soo you're gonne suffer but you're gonna be happy about it" Ron said, Harry almost laughed as Sam sqiused her hand on his leg. Trelawney looked at Harry.

"give me the cup" She said to Ron, She looked in it and droped it quickly.

"oh, my dear boy… my dear" She was suddering.

"You have…the Grim" She said. People started whispearing and explained what a Grim was.

"Taking form of a giant spectral dog, It's among the darkest omens in the world, It's an omen..of Death" Sam and Harry looked into the cup and saw the dog shape. But the Grim?...

Rest of the class flew by and it was time for Hagrid's lesson Care of magical creature. Sam had whispeared to Hermione as they walked to hagrid's hut to remind her to change to Ancient runes instead.

"That's it, come one now come closer less talking, if you don't mind" Hagrid was trying to be a real teacher.

"I got a real treat for you today, A great lesson, so follow me" He walked of to where the lessons where being held.

"Right you lot, less Chattering form a group over there, And open your books to page 49" Hagrid said. Everyone looked at their monster books that were wrapped in belts all of them to not got bitten. Malfoy was the first to talk.

"Exactly how do we do that?" He asked in a rude tone.

"Just strokethe spine of caurse Goodness me" Harid said as it was the most obvius thing in the world. Neville of caurse had not heared and opened the book who attacked him right away to the ground. The gang walked up and liad down their book. Hermione looked at her friends.

"I think their funny" Sam nooded looking at her book who weirdly enough did not attack her even she had not stroked it like it had taken intrest in her in a good way. Malfoy's voice was heared behind Hermione and Sam.

"Oh, yeah, Terribly funny. Witty, God this place has gone to the until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes" Sam wanted to growl, then why was he taking this class if he did not like it? Harry had also had enough of Malfoy's talk. He slowly walked up to him and his friends and what Sam called her slutly Pansy Parkinsson.

"Shut up,Malfoy" Sam was little behind him eyeing his moves. Mafloy dropped his bag smirking walking up to Harry. After awhile he looked behind Harry with a scared face. He started to poiont

"Dementor! Dementor!" Of caurse everyone including Harry looked behind but saw nothing. Sam could not believe they had fallen for this. They turned around again seeing Malfoy and his friends in hoods trying to look like a dementor. Sam walked up making wow guys real funny sarcasm face and took Harry's arm.

"Just forget about it" Hermione looked ahead of him at the same time smilling abit.

"You're supposed to stroke it" He said, Neville had come his clothes ripped from the attack. He looked at Ron.

"Yeah" He just said. Sam rolled her eyed smilling, Neville was just classic but a true friend after all. Hagrid cleared his throat telling his back. Everyone tunred to look at him and got big eyes.

"Tadata!, Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked. Infront of them was a creature half bird half lion alike with wings.

"Say Hello to Buckbeak"

"Hagrid, exactly what is that? " Ron asked with big eyes. Hagrid walked little closer to his class.

"That Ron is a hippogriff. First thing you got to know is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended, you do not want to insult a may be the last thing you do" People shallowed their throat little scared. Sam just stood there looking at the Hippogriff named buckbeak.

"Now, who'd like to come and say ello?" Hagrid asked smilling. People seemed to back but Sam and Harry. They had not notice people back away. Sam thought people could rasie their hand telling the want to.

"Well done Sam, Well done Harry" Harry and Sam looked around seeing how far they others were. Uh oh. Sam took Harry's arm not knowing what to do.

"Come one now" Hagrid said to Harry as he would begin.

"You have to let him make the first move, It's only polite so..step up, Give him a bow. Then you wait and see if you bows back, if he does then you can go touch him, If he doesn't…well we'll get to that" Oh thanks Hagrid Sam thought. Harry slowly bowed eyeing Buckbeak who looked uncertain if he wanted to like harry or not. Buckbeak slowly bowed to Harry. Hagrid was proud that they would get along. He waved up Sam also. Sam shallowed bowing slowly. Buckbeak looked at her and started walking up calmly. Hagrid told Sam to back off but Buckbeak was fast up to her sniffing her and nudged her looking like it liked her.

Days passed and by lunch time on day the gang eyed Draco sucking up all the attention like a spounge.

"Listen to the idiot, He's really laying it thick isn't he?" Ron said annoyed, harry nooded.

"Atleast Hagrid didn't get fired"

"But I heared Draco's father's furious, We havn't heared the end of this" Hermione said as Semus came running in.

"He's been sighted!"

"Who?"

"Sirius Black!" The Gryffidnor gang hurried to the news paper.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here" Hermione said reading it.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.

"With Dementors at every entrence" Semus snorted

"Dementors? He slipped past them once. Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"that's right, Black could be anywhere, It's like trying to catch smoke..Like trying to catch smoke with your bara hands" Sam looked down at the picture of Sirius Black. She got contacted with the man's eyes. They did not look mad just broken..like he had lost everything he had held most dear. Sam shook that feelings of. Harry had seen her face and had took her hand.

"Let's take a walk" He had whispeared dragging her out of the Great Hall.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as soon they had reached the black lake. Sam sighed and sat down.

"I…I hared my mother talk to a man before school started..something I..I don't remember" Sam sighed shaking her head. Harry sat down so close their hips touched each other. Sam leaned against Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes. Harry looked down on his shoulder seeing Sam having her head there. Harry smiled and leaned his head over hers gently. Sam had always been there for him and he was there for her. He loved her like a sister but in some weird way everytime Harry thought of Sam that way it hurt and then thoughts on how beautiful she was came up. Harry had excepted this along time ago during the summer. He had fallen inlove with his best friend. She was no longer a sister to him….she was the love in his life.

* * *

><p>Okey Harry has realized that he is inlove with Sam *gasp* but it wont be happily ever after yet... or if it ever will be. Tell me what you think.<p>

Should I also Follow J.K's story line or go little my own way? let me know


End file.
